Abstract We propose to acquire a high-zoom fluorescent NIKON SMZ25 stereomicroscope to image live and fixed cells and tissues, at macroscopic to microscopic details, for the Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) Research Institute. The HSS Research Institute has an active community of developmental biologists, immunologists, musculoskeletal biologists, rheumatologists, and orthopaedic researchers, as well as clinician-scientists, whose research programs will benefit enormously by the availability of this high-zoom fluorescent stereomicroscope. The major and minor users included in this application display the diversity of the research areas and model systems studied at HSS Research Institute. Both senior and junior investigators are listed as the users of this high-zoom fluorescent stereomicroscope. A team of accomplished researchers will be the major users of the requested instrument, whose NIH funded studies will hugely benefit in the accomplishment of their aims from this instrument. This instrument will be a part of an imaging research center at HSS Research Institute, where it will be housed in a dark room. A core manager and technical staff will fully support the maintenance and usage of the instrument. In addition to major users, there will be an opportunity for the stereomicroscope to be used by minor users/ new Investigators for experiments requiring imaging of live or fixed cells and tissues. We have obtained strong institutional commitments, in the form of financial support to cover operational shortfalls, an extension of the service contract, consumable supplies, and salaries of the staff that will be maintaining this instrument. The instrument is designed to be environmentally friendly in many features. The specifications of this high-zoom fluorescent stereomicroscope are best suited for the group of users at HSS Research Institute whose NIH supported work will significantly benefit from its additional features.